Another Story About Socks
"Another Story About Socks" is the fifth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Sharie brings in a sock-hating hobo for show-and-tell. Plot This chapter opens by mentioning that Sharie brought in a hobo for show-and-tell. Sharie introduces him, saying that she found him on the way to school. A brief description of the hobo is given, showing that he has long dirty hair, and a scraggly beard. He wears a coat too large for him, but not as large as Sharie's coat. He wears jeans covered in colorful patches, and shoes that look too big for his feet, though this may be due to the fact he doesn't wear socks. Mrs. Jewls asks Sharie to tell the class about her hobo, so she introduces him, telling the class his name is Bob, and and that he tried to ask a lady for spare change, but the lady told him to take a bath. Sharie tried giving him a quarter, but he refused, because he doesn't take money from kids. He likes kids, because he too was a kid once. Mrs. Jewls asks if anyone wants to ask a question to Hobo Bob, and everyone in class raises their hand. Jason asks Bob when the last time he took a bath was, but Hobo Bob remarks that he never takes baths, and only gets showers whenever it rains, which Myron finds unfair, because each time it rains, he has to go inside. Joe asks where he lives, and Hobo Bob remarks that he lives wherever he can, going south when it gets too cold, and going north when it gets too hot. Leslie asks why he isn't wearing socks, and Hobo Bob remarks that he doesn't believe in socks. Todd asks if he ever gets in trouble, and Bob notes that he didn't because he was a good kid. Paul asks if he likes to pull girls' pigtails, and Bob asks who doesn't. Maurecia asks if Bob likes ice cream, and Bob states that he loves it. Jenny asks him about his favorite subject, and Hobo Bob notes that he likes spelling, and once he got first place in a spelling bee. Dameon asks why he doesn't have a job despite the fact he's a good speller, and Hobo Bob notes no one would hire him because he doesn't wear socks. Eric Fry asks why he doesn't wear socks, but Hobo Bob once again states he doesn't believe in socks. Hobo Bob calls on Rondi, who asks what he eats, and Hobo Bob notes that he eats Mulligan stew. Stephen asks why it's called that, and Bob remarks that there was a hobo named Mulligan that made the first Mulligan stew. Todd asks if he was a good cook, but Hobo Bob notes he wasn't because he was eaten by cannibals, much to the class's disgust. Allison asks why he can't wear socks, even if he doesn't believe in them, but this sends Hobo Bob into a fury. He asks why the class keeps asking him about socks and why he doesn't wear them, and notes that Albert Einstein never wore socks so he shouldn't either. Eric Ovens and D.J. wonder who Albert Einstein is, which Mrs. Jewls answers. Joy asks why he never wore socks, and Hobo Bob notes that it's because socks make you stupid. Mrs. Jewls thinks Albert Einstein was just so busy, he never bothered to wear socks, but Hobo Bob notes that on the day he won the spelling bee, he also forgot his socks. Mac tells Hobo Bob about one time he lost his sock and couldn't find it, and is surprised when Hobo Bob was able to know it'd be in the refridgerator. Although the students in Mrs. Jewls's class had many more questions for Hobo Bob, Mrs. Jewls rings her cowbell, because show-and-tell is over. The class thanks Bob for his excellent presentation. Sharie helps Bob find his way out of the school, and after getting instructions, waves to the class while Sharie takes her seat. Mrs. Jewls prepares to assign a spelling test, but [[Calvin asks Mrs. Jewls to give them a moment while they take off their socks. Characters *Sharie *Hobo Bob (debut) *Maurecia *Mrs. Jewls *Jason *Myron *Joe *Leslie *Todd *Paul *Jenny *Dameon *Calvin *Eric Fry *Rondi *Mulligan (mentioned) *Stephen *Dana *Albert Einstein (mentioned) *Eric Ovens *D.J. *Joy *Mac Trivia *Eric Fry and Eric Ovens appear in this chapter, but not Eric Bacon. *This is Hobo Bob's debut. While mentioned later in "The Lost Ear," this is his final physical appearance. Gallery Another Story About Socks 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Another Story About Socks 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Another Story About Socks Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Another Story About Socks Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters